


Don't Let Me Drown

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Loki, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Rescue, Telepathy, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the wrong place, wrong time, and Tony's falling - he just needs someone to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little random oneshot that I wanted to write, mostly because I kept seeing frozen images of it in my head and I'm no artist, sooo writing it out it is :3
> 
> Hope you like!

The bad guys were almost dust, the army of creatures from the deep either slain or sent back to sleep (not that Tony was happy with the idea these creatures _existed at the bottom of the fucking ocean_ , mind you) and he was doing one more flyby to make sure no more Kraken-like tentacles were going to shoot out from below the waves.

Everything was going fine - right up until one of the main Sea-Wizards got up after a particularly violent hit from Cap, spotted Tony and shouted something that didn’t sound nice. He sent out this horribly pink pulse of _something_ and all Tony could do was frown before going ‘ _fuck!_ ’ as the suit froze; losing all power and dropping him from the sky like a stone.

He couldn’t see or do anything but shout and try to move his arms as he crashed into the water. He’d heard people yell his name over the comm before he’d fallen but whatever the Wizard had done had fried his communications. It had fried _everything_ and he couldn’t even move to swim or manually release the clasps. He was going to be in serious trouble at the rate he was falling if he reached crushing point for the suit; hell, it might even get him before the water because the damage he’d sustained meant it was quickly filling up.

 _I’m going to die_ , Tony thought even while trying to keep the panic from clawing at him as he kept trying to move. _I’d rather be crushed._

He closed his eyes and drew in a hitched breath, feeling water hit his face as it sprayed in from the cracks in the suit. It kept making him flinch, too familiar to Afghanistan. He didn’t even know how he could _possibly_ escape this.

Tony was certain he was doomed, right until he felt the suit stall, abruptly ceasing its descent. It didn’t keep the water out but he wasn’t about to hit the ocean floor. He wasn’t sure if he preferred that, not when he couldn’t see anything and could still remember all the summoned creatures that were in the ocean with him.

A slap to his suit almost made him jump out of his skin. _Tony_ , he heard in his mind and he couldn’t begin to describe the level of relief Loki’s voice gave him.

The Demi-God had only been a quote-unquote Avenger for the last year, but he’d been helping them with Intergalactic and a couple of Earth-based battle for at least six months prior. He spent most of his time with Bruce and Tony in the lab now that he lived in Avengers tower. He created the third side of their Science Bro pyramid of _awesome_ but when he wasn’t with them he was usually around Natasha, Sam or Bucky who he had the best rapport with otherwise.

It was for some mystifying reason that Sam seemed to have become his fighting protégé. Tony still didn’t know how that came about but Sam was now becoming scarily proficient with daggers.

 _Tony?_ Loki asked again, his concern having grown.

Tony wasn’t quite sure how to respond, so he just thought a question fairly loudly, _Loki?_

He could hear the audible relief in Loki’s voice. _You’re conscious._

 _Yeah_ , Tony grinned. _Not even a filling suit can make me faint._

There was a pause in his next response. _Filling?_

 _Yeah_ , Tony answered. _I’m completely frozen and I’ve got too much damage to keep the ocean out. Think you can drag me up?_

 _I can’t_ , Loki admitted. _I have hardly enough magic to keep myself breathing._ He hesitated. _I will need to rip this open and bring you up to the surface. You’ve drifted far from the shore._

Tony nodded, not that it made much difference. _Right. Okay. What do you need me to do?_

He couldn’t see Loki’s small smirk but he could hear it in his voice. _Hold your breath._

It was all the warning he received before his suit started peeling away from him like it was tinfoil. Tony’s eyes widened before he sucked in enough air to fill his lungs as moments later the water gushed in and covered his face. He grimaced before the helm was removed and he was gently pulled out of the last of his armour. When he was floating in the water, he could see Loki due to the green of his magic glowing around him. Tony’s eyes soon went wide and he reached out, touching Loki’s face where blood was still coming from his temple. _It’s nothing_ , Loki assured him while also angling his face away from the touch. _I need you to hold onto my shoulders. I’m going to push us through the water._

Tony didn’t hesitate, well aware of how limited his lung capacity was. He gripped Loki’s armour firmly and Loki’s arms came around him in a tight embrace that drew him even closer. _Oooh, is this a Loki hug?_ Tony teased but didn’t get a response. Well, unless you counted being shot up through the water like a fucking _champagne cork_ a response. It was a damn lucky thing he hadn’t gasped from the surprise.

The journey couldn’t have taken longer than thirty seconds, but by the time they broke the surface Tony was gasping for air. He was confused to notice that Loki was doing the same, but before he could ask, Loki unwound an arm and waved it.

Tony had seen Loki use his magic a lot over the last twelve months and he knew it wasn’t supposed to splutter like that, neither was his teleportation usually so dodgy. Oh, they arrived in one piece and everything - just along with a small bathtub of water as they _literally_ fell onto the sand; each ending up on their hands and knees.

“What,” Tony gasped out, “the _hell?_ ”

“I’m _tired_ ,” Loki sniped between his own heaving breaths.

“Yeah, but,” Tony insisted, “you’re out of breath.”

Loki sent him a withering look through his wet hair. “That is what happens when you need to _hold_ it.”

“Why did you need to?” Tony asked, reaching up and brushing sand onto his shirt so that he could then wipe water out of his eyes. “You said you could before?”

He shook his head. “My magic is drained,” he answered, hardly explaining anything at all but that could also be because he was distracted. His eyes were focused on Tony as he examined him. Reaching out, Loki took and checked his hand where part of the suit had cut into him and had made him bleed. “I can’t heal this,” he muttered, sounding angry before letting go and moving on, “How is your chest?”

Tony blinked and frowned at the other, notably confused because fucking hell Loki had just _risked his life_ to save Tony’s and was way more injured than him. Yeah, Loki healed faster but Tony wasn’t oblivious to the way he was favouring his left side and the sluggish but continual fall of blood from his head wound - which _must_ be stinging like a bitch after all the salt and sand.

“Tony?” Loki asked with a worried furrow to his brow. He went to touch him but Tony jerked away, not wanting to tempt Loki to check him over with magic. The frown only deepened. “Tony?”

“You just saved my life.”

Loki raised his eyebrows. “Well, yes.”

“And you’re really concerned about me,” Tony continued, puzzle pieces he hadn’t realised had been in play for the last eight months falling into place.

Loki could see it happening and his eyes widened before flickering away from Tony. “I would hate for my efforts to save you to be in vain.”

His words were murmured, a token protest to what Tony was finally figuring out. “You’re always concerned about me. You’re always coming and finding me.”

_You’re always jealous when I’m having a one-night stand._

Loki closed his eyes on a wince. _Why do you think I stopped frequenting taverns with you?_

 _Oh fuck_ , Tony’s eyes flew wide. _Sorry, I didn’t realise we were still-_

Loki sighed aloud and they were close enough that when he leant forward, his forehead could rest against the side of Tony’s head. _I should have ended the spell. You’re not to blame, Tony._

_Yeah, but-_

Tony felt something not unlike getting a small shock, making him stop and, if he was guessing right, severing their telepathy - Loki also pulled away. His eyes were finally back on Tony but there was something closed off in them. “You are my friend,” Loki told him softly, “I didn’t want anything to happen to you and that’s why I saved you at risk to myself. I know you would do the same for me and for the others.”

He couldn’t help it, Tony stared at Loki; he stared at his wet hair sticking to his skin, his bloody face and his ocean-drenched armour. He stared at the Demi-God in an entirely new light and realised pretty rapidly that it was a flattering light that he could very happily get behind. Or underneath. Underneath would be better.

Tony barely contained his smirk as he shifted a little nearer in the sand, saying offhandedly, “You know, you missed a perfectly good chance to kiss me in the water by giving me air.”

Loki was already shaking his head. “No, I don’t want-”

He fell silent when Tony reached out and cupped the back of his neck, feeling soaked hair and chilled skin. He pulled him forward, watching Loki’s progressively widening eyes. He stopped them inches from each other as he questioned, “You don’t want a kiss or you don’t want something that isn’t real?”

“The second,” Loki breathed, staring at his mouth with barely contained longing.

Tony just grinned before dragging him down the remaining distance. Loki’s lips caught his and he felt the Demi-God’s pleased sigh before Loki kissed him back. It was slow and soft but still deep and exploratory. Tony was no longer shivering because of the cold and rather the touch of the other’s hand as Loki raised it to cup Tony’s own neck, his thumb stroking just below Tony’s chin.

Tony let out a soft little sound and shifted, getting ready to move closer when a sharp, disgusted noise broke through the embrace and made Loki jerk back. He also let go of Tony and started to withdraw but Tony held him where he was. He also leant to the side slightly to see what was going on.

Clint was standing with his arms crossed and a sneer on his face. Rhodey had War Machine's mask up and was trying not to laugh. No one else had found them yet so he wondered if Rhodey had flown Clint over, worried and ready to help them if something was wrong.

“Please tell me that’s Asgardian CPR?” Clint faintly begged.

Loki’s face was completely blank despite it only being visible to Tony; obviously not sure himself of what Tony’s answer would be. 

Tony however just grinned and told them plainly before pulling Loki back in, “Not a chance.”

Loki barely took a second to lose all his tension as he huffed a laugh against Tony’s mouth. Clint was complaining in the background about finding them over every available surface now, and Rhodey was mischievously making it worse. Tony didn’t care; the only thing he cared about was kissing Loki and worming his free hand underneath Loki’s wet and unyielding armour in order to touch skin.

The Trickster let out a pleasant little hiss when he succeeded and broke the kiss briefly to pant, “I don’t plan to relinquish you easily.” His eyes were glowing with pleasure, but his voice was firm and warning, “I do not share, Tony. I do not do things half-heartedly.”

“Neither do I,” Tony answered before smirking, tease and invitation in his voice, “So you better keep me interested.”

Loki’s eyes flared. “Oh that, my darling, will not be a problem.”

“Well,” Tony purred, “I am a scientist, babe, so I’m going to need some proof on that one.”

Loki’s expression told Tony that he was more than happy to be a part of trialling and _proving_ his promise. 

Tony couldn’t wait.


End file.
